Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board made up of a second circuit board having a mounting area and a first circuit board having an opening to expose the mounting area of the second circuit board. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing such a printed wiring board.
Description of Background Art
JP2007-123524A describes a wiring board with a built-in electronic component. According to JP2007-123524A, the wiring board with a built-in electronic component has a coreless substrate and a resin layer. Through vias and an accommodation portion to accommodate a semiconductor chip are formed in the resin layer. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.